


He needs you! Sam Winchester/OFC

by ArianaBlack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaBlack/pseuds/ArianaBlack
Summary: Demon blood boosted Sam is with Ruby, interogating a demon. He is stopped by his best friend and Dean. Sam gets into the hospital.





	He needs you! Sam Winchester/OFC

„Sam, stop!” I yelled at him when I entered in the hangar.   
The only light in the hole building was provided by one flickering lightbulb on the ceiling. I saw Sam, in the middle of the building, reaching out with one hand in the direction of a man, who was pressed against the wall. He didn’t even bother himself to look at me, when he started to speak.  
„Cassie, turn around and go away!”   
I couldn’t believe my own ears. The sound of his voice was so dark and rigid that I was scared for a moment. Then I saw another person, standing not so far from him. I immediatly recognized her, the demon, who was screwing with him. I felt a large amount of anger starting to build up inside me.  
„Now listen here, you son of a bitch! You will not tell me what to do. Did you understand me?” the tone in my voice did something to him, because he turned to face me. His eyes... Oh God! His eyes were all black, like he was posessed. And then I saw it... Blood all over his mouth. „So this is what you are doing? All this time... Dean told me there’s something wrong with you, but I didn’t believe him.” I felt the tears gathering in my eyes. I wanted to turn away and run, but I couldn’t.

„Hey! It’s not what you’re thinking! I’m just interogating this demon” he said as if he was broken by the look on my face.  
„Yeah, right.. Maybe you should look in a fucking mirror, to see what this bitch made out of you” I noticed the movement of Ruby, who was trying to get close to Sam. „I swear, if you make just one more step, I will slit you throat in a blink of an eye, you demon bitch!” I took out the demon-killing knife from my pocket.  
„What are you doing, Cassie? She’s here to help me find Lilith. It’s not what you want? What we all want?”  
„Not if this is the price..” I said whispering. Luckily, when I was at the motel, I forgot the little mirror in my other pocket. I went to him and I made him look in the mirror. His hands fell down and I could see the shock in his hazel eyes, which by then turned back to normal.”What have you done to yourself, Sam? We were here for you, me and Dean, and you still lied to us. You thought that you can fool us? Really, Sam? I was you best friend! God dammit, Sam! I was in love with you.” At this point I couldn’t hold back the tears from falling down my cheeks.  
„Oh God! I’m so sorry, Cassie! I really am. I didn’t want this either, but this was the only way to make myself stronger.”  
„Stronger, you say” I let out a small laugh while shaking my head. „By becoming Ruby’s little fuck boy, huh?” 

I laughed harder in my misery, tears still rolling down from my face. I felt like my heart was ripped out from my chest and was sliced in a million little pieces. The interogated demon let out a whimper when he fell down to the cold ground. Even in my utmost pain I managed to throw the knife into the demon’s heart. He let out a scream while the body was flickering with orange lights. I slowly went there and took the knife out of him, while the two of them were watching my every move. I could tell by the his posture that he was ready to jump at me anytime to take the knife away.  
„After all this, you still want to protect that whore of yours. Pathetic!”  
„Cassie, it’s not like that. You know that she saved my life. That’s all! I don’t have feelings for her anymore.”  
„So you do admit that you had a thing for her” I smirked watching them, the tears had dried off. „How cute! It makes me puke.” The pain inside me was growing with every moment, which made me my anger grow as well.”You know, Sam, now that I saw you like this, you are really disgusting me. And when I think of the past month that we spent together, all the small talks about nerdy stuffs and the hugs and all... I feel sick, that you touched me, that we get so close to each other.”  
„Please, don’t say things like this. I know you’re not talking seriously.” I could hear he was hurting by my words, but I didn’t care. Let him suffer, like I do.  
„Come on, Sam!” Ruby opened her mouth. „Let’s go and check out the information we found out”  
„Yeah, come on Sam! Go and fuck your brains out with your slut. It’s all that you want, right? Oh, sorry, my mistake. You are hunting for Lilith with HER, I almost forgot it. Dean and I don’t exist anymore in your life.”

For a moment I thought that he was gonna leave me there, and go with Ruby, but he stayed right there. Then he came right to me and huged me so tight that I couldn’t breath for a second.  
„I’m sorry! You’re wrong. Of course you exist in my life, you are very important for me. I would do anything for you.”  
„Mhm! And now I’m supposed to believe in you? After all the lying?”  
„I said I’m sorry. What do you want me to do?”  
„Stay still and don’t move, okay?” I huged him. „Cas! Please come and clean up the trash from here.” I said to the angel standing in the dark corner. Dean and Castiel rushed over Ruby. Dean held her down, while Castiel used his angel powers to wipe out Ruby from the body. „Sorry Sam. We had to do it.” I whispered in his ears. Before he could escape from my embrace I stabed him four times with the knife. I wasn’t prepared for the orange sparkes, so I was standing there in shock, while Dean ran to us.  
„I’m sorry” this was all that Sam could say before slipping in unconsciousness.

After a month

„I’m worried, Cassidy!” said Dean in the hospital corridor. „What if he doesn’t wake up? What if you killed him?” The thought of killing him made me cry, but I held it back.  
„I don’t know, Dean. I didn’t stab any of his vitals, so he should recover easy from the wounds. Maybe he isn’t fighting to recover. I read something like this somewhere.”  
„Where the hell is Castiel when we need him. Dammit!”  
„It will be okay, you will see. I know he is going to be fine.” I tried to comfort him.  
„And what about you? Are you going to be fine?” he said with a worried face.  
„Yeah, I’m fine. Anyways, I will not be here by the time he wakes up. This is probably the best. I found a case in the south, I’m going to investigate it.”  
„What? No way! You are not going alone. Screw it, you are not allowed to leave this damn room. He needs you!”  
„No, he doesn’t. Like I said, this is the best moment for me to leave you boys alone. I... I can’t do this anymore”  
„Come on, Cassidy. Don’t give up on him this easy. Have you forgot all the happy moments?”

„No, but I can’t forget or forgive the lies and the sneaking behind our backs either. I know you are thinking the same way, but I know that he is you brother. You can’t abandon your family. But I can’t trust him anymore, Dean. I wish I could, I really do.” I didn’t noticed that I started to cry.”You didn’t saw his eyes, heard his evil voice like I did. He wasn’t my Sammy and he will never be the Sammy I knew again.”   
I started crying harder and Dean guided me to a seat near Sam’s room. I couldn’t stop my tears, my heart was aching from the memories that came back after I chased them away. We heard a quiet whimper from the room. Sam was probably having a nightmare or something. He sometimes made these noises, but never opened his eyes.  
„You’re right. He will never be that man again. But if you leave him now, he will suffer. And I know you don’t want him to suffer, not because of you. You can help him get trough the hard times. He really needs you, Cassie. I’m not enough to help him.”  
„I will try my best” I sighed and I put on a smile.

I was sitting on a chair next to Sam’s bed trying not to fall asleep when I heard some noise in the room. At first I thought there was a ghost or a demons behind me, but then I saw Sam’s eyes fluttering. Then I realised it’s his weak voice I’m hearing.  
„Cas...” I thought he was trying to talk to Castiel, but then he continued. „Cassie.”  
„I’m here, Sam” I responded. My heart started to hurt again.  
„I..I’m... sorry” I took his hand in mine, he squeezed it a little.  
„It’s okay, Sam. Don’t worry about it, you need to rest. I will call the doctor now, okay?”  
He let out a quite okay, so I called he doctor. He said that Sam will be all right in a few days. I called Dean to tell him the good news.

Next day Sam woke up, but I wasn’t there. I couldn’t bring myself to go to the hospital, instead I stayed at the motel thinking about what should I do know. I really tried to get over, but I failed. He broke my heart after all. My phone ringing woke me up, I probably fell asleep while I was thinking about Sam. It was Dean.  
„Hey, Dean. What’s up?”  
„Don’t ’what’s up’ with me, Cassidy! Where the hell are you? You said you would try, so at least try, for God’s sake!”  
„I’m sorry, Dean.”  
„I get it. Now pick up your sexy little ass from the bed, and come to the hospital. Don’t make me come after you, ’kay?”  
„Fine! I’m coming.”  
It took me some time to get to the hospital, because I didn’t have a car. When I arrived Sam was sitting on his bed, but I couldn’t see Dean anywhere. I wanted to turn around and go find Dean, but it was to late. Sam already saw me at the door.

„Hey, Cassie!” he smiled at me with that lovely smile of his which always made my days better. „Come in”  
„Hi, Sam” I smiled back at him, but I knew I can’t fool him. He knew me too well. „How are you feeling?”  
„I...I...” he hesitated. „I don’t know what to say besides that I’m really sorry. I didn’t realise what I’ve become. I know I scared you and I lied to you. I didn’t want to do all of this. I was feeling awful when I was lying to you and to my brother. I thought that this is the right way to”  
„The right way, Sam? Really??” I interrupted him with anger. „You saw you face that night. You say that was the best choice you could make? We all trusted you, and what did you do? You screwed everything, family, friends, and trusted that bitch. I’m sure you did the best you could.”  
„I’m sorry, okay? You’re right. I ruined everything. Everything between my brother, Bobby” he made a little pause and added. „us.. I wasn’t thinking about the consequences.”  
„Damn right about this.”  
„I really hope you can forgive me.”  
„And why should I? Because you need me? I was there for you this whole time, but you didn’t want my help.”  
„I didn’t want to bother you with my problems.”  
„Sam! That’s why we are friends. We have each others back, we solve our problems together.”   
„So we are still friend then?” he asked with hope in his voice.

„I don’t know, Sam. Are we? Could you still trust me if I would do the same thing as you? I don’t think so”  
„No, you’re right again. I can’t be your best friend anymore.” He was so devastated it broke my heart watching him. „Hell, I don’t even want to be your friend anymore.”  
„What are you talking about, dude?” Dean rushed in a hurry into the room. „Are you nuts? How can you say such thing?”  
„It’s okay, Dean. Let him do what he knows the best, hurting the people closest to him, who love him ever after all what he’d done.” I said to him almost crushed by Sam’s words. I couldn’t blame him, after all what I said to him.  
„You don’t understand. I don’t want to be her friend, because I love her! I want to be more than a friend.”  
„You what?” that was all Dean could say, still more than I said.  
„You heard me. I love her! From the first time we had met. But I didn’t realise till now how much I love her.”  
„I... I... I can’t...” 

I ran out of the room straight to the bathroom. The whole place was spinning. I put my hands under the cold water to calm myself. I didn’t wanted to hear those words, because I knew that I would forgive him. I wouldn’t forget though. I washed my face and looked in the mirror. My chocolate brown eyes were tearful, my cheeks were red, my raven hair was messy. I looked awful. I was ashamed of myself, for leaving him like that. I knew I had to go back to talk to him and to apologize, so I did.  
„Dean, can you give us a minute?” I asked looking at him.  
„Yeah, sure. I will look for the doc to ask him something.”  
„Thanks” I whispered when he passed me. „I apologize for my behaviour. I didn’t want to react like this. You surprised me.”  
„No, it’s fine. I understand you. You don’t want a freaking monster by your side.”  
„It’s not true! It’s just... You broke my heart in so many little pieces that I think I lost some in the healing process.”  
„And you don’t love me anymore, right?” he interrupted me with those puppy eyes he made when he was sad.  
„I still love you, jerk! But it hurts.”  
„I hope I can make up to you somehow. I really need you, Cassie. I love you more than anything.” He cuped my face with his large hands and looked straight into my eyes then he pressed a light kiss on my lips.  
„I love you too and I forgive you” I said with closed eyes and he kissed me again.  
„I don’t get this Dean” I heard Castiels voice from behind. „Just a minute ago they were fighting like hell, and now they are making out? I don’t get you humans.”  
„This is the power of love. You are supposed to know this, man. You are the angel of God. Didn’t God teach you about loving each other and stuff?”  
We all bursted out laughing on Castiel’s reaction.


End file.
